


Nominally Normal

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Crack Crossover, GFY, Gen, Metafiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grissom shrugged, tossing another luridly colored treat to Davy. "It's not your fault. How is Sarah doing?"</p><p>"Still refusing to let anyone into the room." Morgyn grimaced. "It's normal, or so I'm told."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nominally Normal

"They're still working on the clean-up for now, but they did give me an estimate on finishing." Morgyn leaned against the rail of the dock. "Sorry about that."

Grissom shrugged, tossing another luridly colored treat to Davy. "It's not your fault. How is Sarah doing?"

"Still refusing to let anyone into the room." Morgyn grimaced. "It's normal, or so I'm told."

"As much as being possessed by a Mary Sue ever is." Grissom smiled when Davy tossed a plaid-patterned ring back up onto the dock. "How much longer until the retcon takes effect?"

"Until they give up on being patient, and tranquilize her to dose her intravenously."

Tossing the ring for Davy, Grissom leaned against the rail again. "She'll be fine, then."

"She always is." Morgyn ducked the ring as Davy batted it back toward them. "It shouldn't be more than another day to finish up, so we'll have you home in time for the next canon update."

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt "cove". Foxhole is a shared meta-universe with twistdfateangel, and Davy is a contribution of hers.
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Ocean's Edge](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749690).


End file.
